The Demon's Heart
by bunji the wolf
Summary: After his world is crush, naruto find himself living a new life in a world fill with fairy tales however is everything truly the world of ever after? Naruto X Harem -Naruto X Disney/Fairy/GrimTales crossover


**I don't the Naruto series or anything Disney owns or any Fairy Tales characters within this story**

**Hi All Bunji here, bringing an interesting idea. Before this story can begin I will explain to everyone here.**

**The pairing so far is strike as Naruto X Harem-who is in Naruto's Harem is the question indeed.**

**Rapunzel-Tangled, Ariel-The Little Mermaid, Cinderella-Cinderella, Giselle-Enchanted, Aurora-Sleeping Beauty, Belle-Beauty and the beast were in the the most voted selected poll I put on for two days and half a day. The poll is over and the top winners are.**

**Ariel and Belle tie in first place, Rapunzel in second place, Aurora in third and Giselle and Cinderella tie in fourth place.**

**In the next chapter Naruto will meet either Ariel or Belle first?**

**Also this story shall have some dark elements from the originally tale of each story the winning Princesses are from. Also this story won't have just Disney tales within it. Oh No you will see enough what other things I have in this story.**

**Also I am fully know how dark and wtf the originally version are, you will know if I plan to bring those originally parts in or not. If any of you are curious how dark the originally version of your Disney childhood is, well you can either look it up or PM me. Because I found the Little Mermaid and Sleeping Beauty dark version more wtf then I thought they were-sweatdrop heavy-**

**Anyway the first is short I know but enjoy the first chapter of many to come.**

**PS-if any of you wanted to know the Island and Love's pain and Legend of Spike will be updated very soon!**

**Chapter 1-Shatter Heart part 1**

The final battleground a place filled with nothing but the bodies of countless corpses but upon the sea of corpses stood one young man. The young man had blonde spiky hair he fell to his knees as it rained that night.

Alive and alone as the blood of those around him flow around him. His tears ran down his face as he let out a howling cry of pain.

**Flashback:**

Juubi. The name remains silence throughout time.

Its true origin remains unknown even now. But it had another name but that name too lies in the ashes of forgotten history.

Naruto Uzumaki stood in front of his final enemy. The Ten Tailed creature the Juubi. It once was the Gedo Mezo. Long since it desire to be complete at last, Juubi

"Naruto Uzumaki. You have been a pain in my side for far too long child." Madara glare at Naruto who was in his Kyuubi-sage mode.

"That's your own damn fault Madara! It's time to end this once and for all! You will be stop and I'll end you right here right now!" Madara soon laugh at Naruto laughing at the boy and his foolish.

"Don't believe I will be easy to beat. I'm not like Sasuke. The Juubi will be brought back and the world will be under my control there is nothing for you to do about it!"Naruto grin his teeth in anger he was ready to take Madara and finally finish this once and for all.

Naruto smash both of his fists into the ground as right below of Madara. A pair of giant golden colored Kyuubi's claws came out to reach him. Madara quickly high jump into the air and grabbed his giant fan weapon behind his back "Try again kid." Madara swing his fan down upon the chakra claws and destroyed them in one swing.

Madara soon notice Naruto was no longer on the ground. Madara was suddenly strike from behind. Sending flying down to the ground, Madara got off the ground and turned his head to Naruto surprise attack him from behind.

"You have indeed grown strong boy even more so then I thought. But it doesn't matter you cannot stop me." Madara perform four hand-sign **"Grand fireball Jutsu!" **Naruto dodge Madara's fireballs and counter with a powerful round-house kick to Madara's face.

Madara growled as Naruto grabbed Madara and uppercut him in the face sending him flying far up in the air. Naruto jumped high into the air and strike Madara down with a powerful heel drop which sends him flying downward into the ground.

Madara groaned as he looked up to see Naruto had two double Rasengan as he strike them both down upon Madara. As Madara screams in agony as Naruto kept smashing Rasengan after Rasengan into Madara's body again and again.

Naruto's hands were now beginning to become cover in blood, Madara's blood. Naruto was going nuts he had to stop Madara. He could think of nothing else by smash his fist into Madara's gut again and again.

Until Naruto felt someone impale him from behind. Naruto looked back to see it was Obito uchiha Madara's right hand man here to give Madara a helping hand. Obito stabbed Naruto again in the right shoulder and left shoulder as well as his right knee cap forcing Naruto to fall down on his stomach

"Wait, Obito we need him alive to complete it." Madara stare down at the young Uzumaki.

'_Damnit.'_ Naruto thought.

"If I had more time…time to prepare for this battle. I would wipe the floor with both of you." Naruto growled at Madara and Obito. Madara raise his right eyebrow.

"You think so? No matter what amount of training you do, it won't matter in the end. You've have lost Naruto. This world shall be wiped clean." Obito told the young Naruto.

"Wait Obito we shall see if he can still dance." Madara smiled.

Naruto yelled at the two as he charged at the two Uchihas in fit of blind rage.

**End of flashback:**

The night was silence as the cold rain drops touched his cheeks. Out of everyone he knew and loved he was the only one who survived. The Juubi was stopped, Madara and Obito were killed. The taste of bitter victory was a sour taste in his mouth.

Nothing but despair filled his being. His rage and sorrow had reached its peak. He wanted to yell but none of that would do him good. There was no one around to hear him or claim his suffering.

Naruto heard a familiar voice in his head. It was the voices of the Tailed Beasts. Naruto's mind was shatter upon what he saw and what happen before him.

Though he didn't reply to them he listens to their voices.

"**The boy has suffered so much."**

"**Too much suffering if you ask me."**

"**This is war, you know what it births."** Kurama's voice was heard.

"**Kurama you know how much he's suffering, yet you won't aid him?"** The Two Tails voice was heard.

"**His mind is shatter. He watched his friends were slaughter like lambs before his eyes. Madara and Obito didn't even show mercy not one bit. He wanted Naruto to suffer beyond anything kind of pain."** Kurama said.

"**That monster!"** The Eight Tails said.

"**Naruto's mind will take time to heal for what happen to him. He doesn't deserve to be here."** The Fifth Tails spoke.

"**But where?"** Kurama asked the other tails.

"**For the time being we'll send Naruto away. Someone where nice somewhere not too far but where we can keep a close eye on him."** The Three tails spoke.

"**Are taking him somewhere else or taking him across time?" **The Seven Tails asked the others.

"**Why not both, the boy needs time to heal. We-"** Kurama suddenly cut the others.

"**One year in a far location."** The nine tails fox said.

"**One year!?"** The other yelled.

"**One year? You think the boy can heal all of that pain from being taken in one year of time?"**

"**You think Naruto would be happy knowing once his mind is fix he's surrounded by his friends bodies?"** The other tails fall silence.

"**One year we send him somewhere far away from this world. Naruto is tough I believe in him. But remember Naruto is just a boy. Give him time, he will heal." **The other tailed beasts all nodded to Kurama's wishes.

"**Naruto,"** Kurama called out to him. Naruto slowly brought his head up as he heard Kurama.

"**Naruto we're going to sent you away somewhere. We hope you can forgive us for our choice. But this world has brought you so much pain. You deserve happiest. It's the least we can do for you after what you've have done for us."** A small smile came across the blonde's face. He stopped the Juubi and freed the Tailed Beasts and saved the world from a fate worst then death.

Naruto felt chakra covered his body. Naruto looked to his right to see 'her' corpse seeing her lifeless eyes staring at him. He closed his eyes and in a flash of red light the survivor of the war was taken from his world to another.

Will this trip that the Tailed Beasts planned be the one enough to give Naruto his happiest or will he find something else in its replacement?

**Unknown location**

There was nothing but darkness until the sound of a growl was heard.

Hearing the sound of something growling he opened his eyes only to find himself within a dark forest no with shine of sunlight. Naruto's head was spinning, he wasn't sure where he was or how he got here?

Hearing the sound of something growling coming closer. Naruto quickly got off the floor. Reaching to grab his kunai but his ninja gear was not there. Naruto looked around and grab a nearby tree branch.

But suddenly the growling stopped. Naruto kept his guard up around his surroundings. His eyes wonder to the left then right keeping his focus tight on for any surprise attack from any direction.

"**YoU dOn'T sMeLl Of FeAr. HoW iNtErEsTiNg?" **A dark unnatural voice from behind the Uzumaki, Naruto froze for a second before he slowly turned around.

Standing behind Naruto was a large black creature. It had large white eyes it had large sharp claws as it stood on four legs. It had one large black tail swinging in the back. The black creature was in the form of what appears to be a giant wolf.

As Naruto stared into the creature bright white eyes as the wolf notice how big and blue Naruto's eyes were. Naruto didn't say a single word as the creature spoke a line that sent chills down Naruto's spine.

"**WhAt BiG eYeS yOu HaVe ChIlD." **

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
